


The Proposal

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, Henryk being sad, Hurt, Love, Marriage, Sad, The feels are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Gascoigne has an important talk with Henryk. Will he survive its outcome?





	The Proposal

Gascoigne sat on the couch in his house cleaning his axe. He had cleaned literally everything else in the house and was finally getting ready for the night's hunt. His garb was spotless and his bandages clean, even his shawl was bleached to a snowy white. He felt his heart flutter as he glanced at the small box on his coffee table, it was going to be a long night.

Checking himself once more in his bedroom mirror, he placed his hat squarely on his head and set out for Henryk's. He lived in a small house just outside of town, and the long winding trail that led there gave him plenty of time to think. The closer he got the more nervous he became, it got so bad that his palms were sweating and he shook like a leaf as he approached the house. Sitting there on the front porch was Henryk, dressed in his yellow hunter garb, the feathers on his hat swaying in the gentle breeze.

In his hands was a whetstone and one of his many throwing knives. The blade scraped against the stone in a rhythmic manner as he honed its edge, and every stroke filled the priest with dread. Finally Henryk looked up, "You're early." He said quietly. Looking him over he grew slightly concerned, "You look ill, are you alright?" Gascoigne gulped nervously before nodding his head. "Hmm." Henryk said, eyes narrowing in suspicion before standing and returning his knife to his pouch.

He picked up his saw cleaver that sat behind him and looked towards an upstairs window. "Viola is out visiting her friends, so if you're here to see her then I'm sorry." Henryk said calmly. Gascoigne tugged at his collar, it felt a little to tight on his neck. "I was jus' here to meet up before the hunt, like we always do."

The older hunter sighed, "Don't try to fool me Gascoigne. I've known for quite some time that you've been courting Viola." The priest thought his knees were going to give out. "How did ya' find out?" He asked trying to sound calm. "I'm old Gas, not stupid, nor am I blind. I've seen how you look at each other. It's as clear as day."

"Yeah, i admit it. I love her very much, she's the kindest, purest, sweetest woman I've ever met." Gascoigne sighed with a faint smile. Then in a more serious tone he continued, "The reason I'm early is ta' talk to ya' about her." Then Gascoigne kneeled in front of Henryk like a knight before his lord. "Henryk. I have great respect for you, and I wouldn't be upset if you said no." Taking a breath he said, "I love Viola, and I want to propose to her. So I've come to you to ask for your blessing."

Before Gascoigne could respond Henryk planted a boot squarely in his chest and knocked him onto his back. His extended saw cleaver was pressed against his throat, the look in his eyes was deadly calm. "Take off your bandages." He commanded. Feeling his cleaver pressing into his neck slightly, Gascoigne complied. He held the bandages in his hand, his wide green eyes blinking back at the older hunter. "Tell me. Are you afraid?" Henryk asked cooly. The priest swallowed before answering, "I'm fucking terrified." He whispered.

Henryk nodded and in a more friendly tone he replied, "Good, as you should be. Without fear we are no better than the beasts we hunt." Removing his weapon he held out his hand to help Gascoigne up. "Give me time to consider your request." The older hunter said as he brushed the dirt off his partner. Gascoigne nodded as he secured the bandages back around his eyes.

They were silent for most of the night, and the hunt was long and tiresome. They were covered in blood and gore and ready to rest. It was finally nearing dawn as they decided to cross the Great Bridge home. The moon hung low in the west, the air was crisp and cool.

They paused to rest on the bridge, and after what felt like ages Henryk finally spoke, in a voice so low Gascoigne had to stand close to hear. "There was a time, long ago, I had a family. I had a mother, a father, three older brothers and a younger sister." He paused. "We were happy, until the war broke out. I don't even know who was fighting or why. All I knew was that I barely survived the carnage, and that I was the only one left. I buried my whole family and mourned them alone as I left my homeland." Gascoigne stood silent as he watched Henryk's eyes get misty.

"I wandered until I came to Yharnam. I became a hunter to protect the people, until I met Grace. I loved her, she helped me heal from my loss and stayed at my side. Eventually I married her and we had Viola, and I hunted to protect them." A few tears began to fall from his eyes as he relived a painful memory. "When Viola was four, her mother got sick. She turned so suddenly... She never showed any signs... Not even as I kissed her farewell for the last time..." 

The tears flowed freely as Henryk gave a shuddering sigh. "I came home from the hunt to a ravenous beast that was once my wife.... I...I killed her. I felt my heart being torn to pieces as i watched her take her last breath. I dreaded the trip to Viola's room expecting her to be...dead. But instead I found her sleeping peacefully with an incense burner outside her door."

Gascoigne put his hand on Henryk's shoulder to comfort him as he continued. "As she got older she began to ask questions. I told her Grace died of an illness. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was better than knowing her mother was a monster and her father was a murderer." Taking a moment to compose himself he wiped his eyes with his bloodied glove.

Turning he looked the priest dead in the eye. "As I get older I realize that I won't be there to protect her forever. And that it would be selfish of me to deny her a chance to be happy. Gascoigne, there isn't any other man that I would trust Viola with, except you. You have my blessing."

Gascoigne was so overjoyed that he picked the older hunter up off his feet in a massive bear hug. "For fucks sake Gas'! I can't breathe!!" Henryk coughed.

The next day Gascoigne had cleaned himself up at his house and was nervously awaiting Viola's arrival. He prepared a lovely meal, and he and Viola laughed and talked all the while. Afterward he asked her to wait for him in the parlor. Standing just out of sight around the corner he held the small box in his hand, taking a deep breathe and steadying himself he rounded the corner.

Viola stood there smiling at him as he approached. Giving her a gentle hug he said. "Viola, you've got the kindest heart, and your beauty makes angels envious. I'm so happy when I'm near you." Viola blushed. "And I was wondering..," he trailed off as he got on one knee and held the open box. Viola stood stunned with her hands over her mouth, her eyes tearing up. Inside the box was a beautiful brooch, it's red stone the color of blood.

"Would you be willing to share that happiness with me? Viola, will you marry me?" Gascoigne finished. Viola was still speechless but shook her head yes. The priest stood and carefully secured the brooch to her dress. Then they shared a happy kiss as he held her close.

On their wedding day Gascoigne couldn't help but sigh dreamily as Viola walked down the aisle. She was an ethereal beauty in her simple flowing white gown and her striking red brooch around her neck. Gascoigne almost thought she was an angel. Henryk stood at her side all smiles, he would finally have a family again, and this time he wouldn't be alone to protect them.


End file.
